1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to recreational apparatus, and more particularly to a recreational camper wind restraint system and method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many types of recreational apparatuses such as certain types of recreational campers, vehicles or trailers are susceptible to weather elements during setup. One such recreational camper, vehicle or trailer is an A-frame type recreational vehicle. An A-frame type recreational vehicle, also known as an A-frame camper, is a folding tent trailer and is typically associated with camping and other recreational uses. A-frame campers are also commercially known, without limitation, under the names “Aliner,” “A'Van,” “Chalet” and “Forest River.” An A-frame has an A-frame roof which is collapsible during transportation. During setup, the A-frame roof is unlocked and the A-frame roof is extended and locked into place. The A-frame roof is susceptible to wind or other weather elements until the roof is locked into place or otherwise secured. A sudden or unexpected wind gust while the A-frame roof is being raised could damage or at least delay the setup of the A-frame. Other types of camping or recreational apparatuses also suffer from similar deficiencies relating to sudden or unexpected movements.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies associated with recreational apparatuses, and, in particular, with restraining such apparatuses from sudden or unexpected movements caused by weather conditions.